Random Things
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: (Co-authored with MasterDerp5885) Title says it all. Just a bunch of random one-shots that feature a lot of yelling and other stuff. Rated because it's us and we get to choose the rating, and also because there are somethings that are not suitable for children. ;)


**Gray: This is probably going to be one of the most randomest things you will probably ever read...which is probably going to be saying something, once you read on. Oh, and by the way, this is co-authored with my dear friend MasterDerp5885, and she has a few words to say before we start this.**

 **MasterDerp: Hi. :3 This is my first-ever FanFic thing, so if it sucks, my apologies.**

 **Gray: It's not gonna suck.**

 **MasterDerp: *looks at Gray intensely* Yeah, it is, Gray. Just admit it.**

 **Gray: It's not gonna...can we fight about this afterwords?**

 **MasterDerp: Suure.**

 **Gray: Okay, thank you. So, warning: If at any time you would like to quit reading because of the amount of randomness, feel free to just stop and leave. That is perfectly fine with me. But just to let you know, the imagery may or may not cause nightmares in the near future.**

 **MasterDerp: LOL! :D But you have been warned...and also, me and Gray-**

 **Gray: *interrupting* You mean, "Gray and I."**

 **MasterDerp: *glaring at Gray* Fine. Gray and I *turns head to look at Gray* There, happy? Do not own Ninjago at all, but Gray owns her OCs.**

 **Gray: Happy reading! ^_^**

 **MasterDerp: P.S.: I have managed to corrupt Gray with language.**

 **Gray: Shut the-**

 **MasterDerp: MWUHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

(Emily's POV)

My face was literately -_- as I watched the scene unfold before me.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE, YOU LITTLE-" Cole yelled at the top of his lungs as he chased Jay around, who was snickering and grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Now, now, no profanity, Cole," Jay said in a sly voice as my twin brother with his left hand on his hip and his right hand holding a whole double chocolate cake that just looking at it made me get diabetes. (And how Cole manages to not get sick from it, I'll never know...)

"The hell with profanity!" Jordan yelled as she stood in the doorway, feet planted firmly with her arms back slightly and leaning forward a tiny degree.

"Jordan! Shut up!" Kai screamed as he barreled into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ooh, Kai loves Jordan," Lloyd said in a sing-song voice as he sauntered past them.

"What the hell makes you say that, Lloyd?" Jordan demanded.

Lloyd blinked kitten innocence down at them. "Because it's a boy-on-top-of-girl scenario. Oh, should I tell Sam that you're cheating on her, Kai?"

Kai sprang to his feet and he and Jordan lunged for Lloyd at the same time, pinning against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lloyd?" Kai yelled while Jordan chanted in a tauntingly voice, "Lloyd loves Kai! Lloyd loves Kai!"

"The hell, Jordan?!" Lloyd and Kai howled.

Jordan snickered before scampering down the hallway, calling over her shoulder "#Roastedandtoasted!"

"With seasonings?" Rachel stuck her head out the door, a large smile on her face, but then her face took on a confused look. "Kai, Lloyd, may I ask what you two are doing? Kai, have your feelings for Lloyd finally surfaced and forced you to show your true colors?"

"What the hell, Rachel?" Lloyd screamed, and Jordan started laughing demonically.

"Kai, why do you have Lloyd's hands pinned next to his head on the wall with your bodies pressed together? Because you two are making loooove, right?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Just then Josh walked in, a worried look crossing his handsome face. He stared at Lloyd still being pinned against the wall by Kai, Jordan doubled over with her arms wrapped around her middle still laughing demonically, and Rachel's 'XD' face. For a second I wasn't sure if Josh was just going to be able to respond to the awkward scene before him, but then his lower lip started trembling and he started to cry.

"Aww, Josh, come here," Sam said as she magically appeared out of nowhere. Josh let her wrap her arms around his waist while he sobbed into her shoulder, having to bend down to actually do it.

Jordan stopped laughing and a evil grin appeared on her face before she ripped Josh away from Sam and shoved him into the two males that were still huggling against the wall. Josh's hand landed firmly on Kai's left buttock, and Josh whipped his hand away, his face as red as Kai's shirt.

"I am so sorry, Kai! I didn't mean to!" Josh gushed as he held his hand close to his chest while Kai stared at him. Lloyd, who was still pinned to the wall, wiggled chest back and forth, and said in a mischievous voice, "Ooh, Kai, if you don't mind me saying, I think Josh has the hots for you."

Jordan then cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled so everyone on-board could hear her, " _It's not gay if it's a three way!_!"

"Jordan!" Josh, Kai, and Lloyd howled and sent furious glares towards the Death Kunoichi, who then sobered slightly.

"Also, Kai and Lloyd haven't moved from that position over there, so is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" But before anyone could reply, there was a loud shriek and Jen came running out of the bridge, holding her towel to her body and her hair hanging down her back and around her shoulders in wet, stringy clumps.

"Zane is a freaking _pervert!_ " She shrieked, and three males all received a nose bleed simultaneously.

"Jennifer, go put some clothes on, woman!" Sam said with her hip out in a sassy voice.

"Holy...crap," Kai said, his voice tight.

"Damn it, Jen," Lloyd groaned as his head fell back against the wall.

"I'm not looking...I am not looking...I shall not give into lust..." Josh chanted under his breath while plugging his nose in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. He dared to open on eye, and then the chanting became faster.

Jen stood there, confused and not fully comprehending the situation. "What did I do?"

"Damn male hormones!" Kai barked as his forehead rested against Lloyd's.

"I feel ya, Kai, I feel ya," Lloyd agreed.

" _What?_?" Kai's voice spiked an octave higher than normal while he started to blush.

"Not literately!" Lloyd yelped. "I didn't mean literately, Kai!"

Jen was escorted back to the shared bedroom of Kunoichi by Sam, and Jordan was sitting in the corner with her knees drawn up and laughing like a hyena that was drunk.

I closed my eyes and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. And there I stayed for two hours in pitch blackness while I tried to erase what had happened out there.

* * *

 **MasterDerp: *casually* So, how do you think that went?**

 **Gray: ...**

 **MasterDerp: *thumbs-up* Well, it was really fun writing it! Wasn't it, Gray?**

 **Gray: ...**

 **MasterDerp: ...I think I broke her. Hey, Gray. *crouches down in front of her* Did I break you?**

 **Gray: ...**

 **MasterDerp: *standing back up* Yeah, I think I broke her. Well, it looks like I'm going to have the final word (for once! XD). Review, fav/follow, and stay happy, people! :D**

 **Gray: ... O_e**


End file.
